Kiss Her Already
by South.for.Winter
Summary: Fulfilling a prompt: Although they are both private people, Robin sometimes likes to show her or tell her in public that he loves her so that she'd never feel insecure. Regina is both touched and a bit embarrassed at times like this.


**OQ prompt from tumblr so some of you have probably already seen it. I slapped this title on without thinking and now all I can hear are Mary-Kate and Ashley yelling, "So kiss already". It Takes Two, benenenenenene. **

Kiss Her Already

Another grueling town meeting.

Mary Margaret's stint as mayor hadn't lasted long, and despite their previous hatred of her mayoral position, the town had re-elected Regina. Snow had wanted more time with Neal, and while she'd been able to balance the roles, she found she didn't enjoy it in the least, instead encouraging Regina to take her place.

It was times like this Regina regretted her decision to run. Town meetings were no less tiresome then they had been before the curse broke. People still voiced the most absurd and mundane concerns and complaints, and for two whole hours, she was forced to listen to it.

She was tapping her foot impatiently, glancing at her watch. There were only minutes left, and if no one else brought up any issues, there was hope of actually getting out on time. Finally, the chatter died down and she looked up hopefully. "Well, if that's everything for today –"

"Actually…"

Her attention went straight to the back, right to the source of the oh-so-familiar voice. Robin. She glared at him as he stood up; he of all people knew how much she despised these meetings, and all she could think was that he'd better have a damn good reason for prolonging this one.

"You have something to add?" she asked sharply in warning.

Everyone in the hall craned their necks to see who'd dared to risk the former queen's wrath, then looked back and forth between the pair, curious to see how the scene would play out.

"I do," Robin called, grinning. He waved his hand and Roland appeared in the aisle, dwarfed by a giant bouquet of dark calla lilies – Regina's favorite.

"For your anniversary!" Roland shouted happily from behind the flowers.

Regina was struck silent as Robin put his hand on his son's back and steered him toward her.

The townspeople exchanged surprised looks and small smiles as Regina continued to watch their approach, speechless.

When they reached the front, Robin took the flowers from his son. "Thanks, my boy. For you, milady."

Regina reached for the bouquet, staring at it in bafflement before looking up at him. "Robin…" she started quietly. "It's not our anniversary."

"I know that," he told her with a grin. "But it _is_ your birthday."

Her eyes widened as she realized he was right. She'd completely forgotten.

Roland giggled and Robin ruffled his curls, eyes still on Regina. "I wanted to do something nice for the woman I loved, but I figured you wouldn't want everyone knowing what today actually is." He cocked his head back toward the crowd behind him. "This way they'll leave us alone. For the most part, at least."

She shook her head as a smile slowly spread. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I hope that's not the only reason."

She chuckled and looked around. "Where's Henry? I figured he'd want to be in on something like this."

"At home setting up the rest of your surprise."

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Come on!" Ruby called. "Kiss her already!"

"You know we're not leaving until you do," Granny added.

Regina's cheeks burned, but her embarrassment was forgotten the next moment when Robin pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

The hall erupted in applause, whistling, and obnoxious catcalls.

"I love you, Regina Mills," Robin said when he pulled back. He wrapped his arm around her and reached for Roland's hand as people began filing out.

"I love you, too. But I'm still mad at you for this," she warned him, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"I promise not to do it often, love. However…I can't always be expected to contain it. I'm madly, deeply in love with you, and I want everyone to know it. You're lucky I didn't shout it from the rooftops."

"You almost might as well have," she told him, but he'd completely melted her resolve. "I forgive you this time," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. When he pulled her in tighter, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned completely into him. "You should know though – I _will_ have my revenge."

He grinned. "I'd expect nothing less."


End file.
